skrivevaerkstedfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Alexandra S. Bach
thumb|262px|Wtf?! what are you doing?! she's in her pyjamas! get out! Identitet Navn: Alexandra S. Bach'' ''Kælenavn:' Bach, Al, Alex, Sexy Legs ''Jobstatus: Gymnaise'' ''Civilstatus: gymnasieelev/ Semi-professionel kunstskøjteløber.'' På grund af hendes kunstskøjte-karrier, kan det hænde at hun tager fri for skole i en uge, for at komme tilbage bare en lille smule mere tilfreds, det er tydeligt at mærke når hun har været til konkurrence, der er noget nærmest fysisk lettere over hende og hun smiler mere. Til flere konkurrencer har hun vundet både guld og sølv, men hun er sådan set ligeglad med trofæerne, så de står på Claires værelse, siden han selv spurgte om de måtte stå der. Alder:'17 (født d. 7. december 1999)'' ''Forældres navn og'' situation: '''Thomas Bach og Isolde Schirmer Alexanders forældre har på en eller anden måde formået at holde flammen i live på trods af to børn, det er også en af grundene til at de ikke er gift, siden de begge ville føle sig både "Gamle" og kedelige, hvis de blev gift. Selvom de er forældre, tager de også tid til sig selv, som at tage ud af husset for en weekend. Begge forældre har et meget sund forhold til deres børn og opfordere Alexander til at blive ved med at stå på skøjter og Claire til at udfolde sig kunsterrisk. Faren, Thomas Bach, er anderkendt forfatter, isør i tysklad og moderen arbejder med at organisere udstillinger af en hver form. Det er en indforstået joke i familien at Thomas Bach lider af et akut tilfælde af sarkasme og tør humør, han siger tit at hans sarkasme, vil være det, der kommer til at dærbe ham. ''Søskende: Clairence S. Bach (dreng,10 år). '' Søskende forholdet mellem Claire og Alexander er et meget sundt et, de har mange inforståede jokes (Som f.eks. deres forældres navne-valg). Dog er Alexander også meget beskyttende omkring Claire, og det er ikke kun fordi han er hendes lillebror. Claire er ikke særlig god i skolen, især fag som matematik er svære for ham. Han er en kreativ sjæl og utrolig sød, naiv og blid. Derfor er Alexander tit bange for at nogen vil udnytte ham. Det ene slagsmål hun har været i, var fordi nogen gjorde grin af/ truede hendes lillebror. Claire Ser op til sin store søster, som var hun et idol og elsker når hun tager ham med up og skøjte. ''Fødselsby: Berlin'' ''Nuværende by: Hjortelund'' ''Yndlingsmad: Thai-mad'' ''Religiøs overbevisning: Ateist'' Udseende: thumb|Alexanders skøjtedragt-ting ''Hårfarve: Sort'' ''Øjenfarve: Klassisk Lys blå'' ''Hudfarve: Bleg, men ikke usund. Det afhænger af årstiden.'' ''Hvad lægger man mærke til ved karakterens udseende: At selvom hendes udseende har tydelige maskuline træk, er man ikke er i tvivl om at hun er pige. Hendes meget rene øjnefarve, kombineret med formen på hendes øjne, giver hende et meget intenst og næsten dyrisk blik. Dette gør tit andre utilpads. På den lave side af 170 cm (Ca. 173 cm høj).Slank og strømlinet. Hendes kropstype er meget klassisk for en kunstskøjteløber. Hun er ikke muskuløs, dog kan det ses hun træner (Meget smidig) og har meget tydelige krageben. På grund af hendes dårlige vane med at bide i hendes egne læber, er hendes læber tit flossede.'' ''Ar eller modermærker: Ikke rigtig nogen man lægger mærke til. Fregner på skuldrene.'' Personlighed: Alexander er en yderst privat og hemmelighedsfuld person, derfor giver hun oftest andre det forkerte indtryk af hende. Det er utroligt nemt at irritere hende eller skubbe hende ud i at gøre noget radikalt. Utrolig selvstændig og selvsikker, noget af det Alexander hader allermest er at miste eller skulle opgive sin suverænitet i en hver situation. Dette er noget af det der virkelig kan ryste og skræmme Alexander. Utrolig ambitiøs, hvilket på mange måder er godt, når det kommer til hendes passion (Kunstskøjteløb), dog kan hendes abitioner gøre det svært for hende at prioritere. I visse situationer, kan hun prioritere noget der virker fuldkommen underligt at hun gør. Alexander er yderst loyal og beskyttede over for både familie og de venner hun har. Det tager meget for at blive hendes ven, siden hu virkelig skal mene, at du er hendes tid værd. Ligesom hendes far lider hun af sarkasme og tør humor. Noget af det hun har aller sværest ved er at tro og stole på andre. Hun hviler i sig selv og udviser selvsikkerhed, dog skubber dette tit andre væk. Når det kommer til andre, er Alexander untrolig dårlig til at tro og stole på andre. På grund af hendes eget stolthed, springer hun tit på andre (verbalt), hvis de fornærmer hende. I konflikter der berører hende personligt, er hun meget impulsiv og eksplosiv, dog I konflikter hun ikke er indblandet i på nogen måde, forholder hun sig neutral, hvis hun overhovedt blander sig ind i dem. Noget af det hun hader allermest er følelsen af at være fastlåst og handlingslammet. '' ''Hun er oftest utrolig ærlig, og har meget tydelige holdninger om andre, som er svære at ændre. Dog er hun også meget impulsiv og trodsig. Derfor hænder det nogle gange, at hun aktivt prover på at provokere en konflikt, hun er langt fra kontakt-sky og kan nogle gang have et blik i øjnene der lyser af rå kampgejst. På grund a hendes tyske herkomst, bander hun oftest på tysk og snakker tysk med sig selv. Andet Din karakters ''hemmelighed: Hendes sø. Hun kalder det hendes siden hun aldrig fortæller nogen om den og hun aldrig har set nogen andre der. Hendes lillebror, Clarie (det er ikke ans eksistens hun holder hemmelig), er, selvom han er meget kunstnerisk, ikke særlig god i skolen.'' thumb|Alexander S. Bach is not amused. ''Need: Lære at være mindre anspændt og at blive bedre til at tro på og stole på andre.'' ''Want: at komme ud af byen, måske at flytte tilbage til Tyskland eller schweitz. Og selfølgelig også at blive professionel kunstskøjteløber, hun ved godt selv hun kan gøre det, både hendes træner og hendes forældre bliver også ved med at sige til hende at hun bliver professionel en dag. '' ''Kærlighedsliv: Single. Ikke god til at opfange romantiske hints.'' '''''Kan oftest findes: med en taske med skøjter i og høretelefoner i ørerne, på vej til den lokale skøjtebane, selvom der ikke er hverken timer eller konkurrencer. Musiksmag: Adam Lambert'' ''Fritidsaktiviteter: Skøjteløb: Alexander elsker skøjteløb og kan tit findes i den lokale skøjehal, dog ikke om vinteren, der er hun der kun når der er undervisning eller konkurrencer, om vinteren skøjter hun et andet sted, men har ikke fortalt nogen hvor. Læse: hun bruger tit tiden efter hun har taget et bad og lige før hun går i seng på at læse. En af hendes yndligsbøger er Mesteren og Margerita, af den russike forfatter Michaíl Bulgákov. Fortrækker paper-backs. Photografi: selvom hun langt fra er professionel, kan Alexander godt lide at tage billeder, især af natur. Sociale medier: ingen ''Før Hjortelund: Alexander og hendes familie har boet en stor, gammel gård et stykke uden for berlin. Gården var svær at finde, siden den lå gemt bag en masse træer. Hendes forældre havde købt gården i meget dårlig tilstand og fik den derfor billigt, det gav dem flere penge at ombygge for. '' Alexander udviklede hurtigt en interresse for kunstskøjteløb, fordi hendes mor havde en periode, hvor hun altid så det i tv'et. Det startede Alexanders interasse og da hun startede md at stå på skøjter, vidste hun allerede en del om, hvad hun skulle gøre. '' ''Hun gik i skole i Berlin, og havde faktisk en del gode venner, hun var ikke populær, men hun havde sin egen lille gruppe, som hun næsten ikke kunne skilles fra. Man kan ikke sige, at da hun flyttede til Danmark (Som 14 årig) blev hun midre glad, hun er stadig rigtig glad for hendes venner og familie. Hun har stadig kontakt med vennerne i Berlin. Dog blev hun mere privat da hun flyttede til danmark, selvom hun havde lært sproget på forhånd, talte hun ikke meget i det første år. '' '''Forhold til de andre' Oskar: '''En af hendes få nære venner. Faktummet at han ikke er bange for at være Oskar, fascinerer hende. Hun respekterer ham. ''Scarlett: Alexander ved godt at Scarlett har en eller anden form for interresse i hende, men hun ved ikke hvilken, og det gør hende ærligt talt lidt utilpas. Udover dette forholder Alexander sig meget neutralt til Scarlett. Hun kan sagtens snakke med hende, men ville vælge andre før.'' ''Gabriel: Hader hans løgne og synes generelt han er lidt kedelig. På grund af deres modstridende religøse overbevisninger, kan Alexander sagtens finde på at sige ting der kunne opfattes som blasfemi i Gabriels nærhver. Hun synes at hans gud-frygt er en lille smule morsom at prikke til.'' ''Tanja: Alexander prøver virkelig på at udgå hende så meget som muligt, hun er nærmest fysisk væmmet over hvordan Tanja forventer at andre behandler hende og behandler hende konsekvent som det modsatte af hendes forventning. Tanja er nok den person hun skændes oftest med. Hun spyttede engang på Tanjas sko. Oftest har hun lyst til at gøre noget mere, siden hun ved at hun ville kunne vinde over Tanja i et slagsmål. '' '''Citater: thumb|Weeeeee! ''-"Verpisst Dich!"'' ''-"Hast du erbsen im kopt?!"'' ''-"... og hvad ville du sige til mig? Er der overhovdet vigtigt?" '' ''-"du er frastødende..."''